


薄荷

by axa



Category: Mikatsuki Munechika, Tsurumaru Kuninaga - Fandom, みかつる, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axa/pseuds/axa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	薄荷

薄荷/みかつる

三日月带着一股子薄荷的气味。  
有时候烛台切会打趣着说，鹤丸你真是喜欢这人间的气味啊。  
刀虽然不像人，但做多了人类做的事，便也就沾了人类才会有的味。  
三日月若是内番时摘了青椒，手指尖就会沾上有些刺鼻的辛辣；若是他累了，靠在桃花树下睡觉的时候，身上就会带着桃花的馨香。  
但是凑着他的发梢，靠着他的颈窝，却总能捉到那一丝清凉迷人的芬芳。  
烛台切不知道。  
人间千百种气味，鹤丸只喜欢薄荷。  
^  
他把布口袋里塞满的干燥的花枝叶茎都倒在门外那一片充分沐浴阳光的空地。植物蓓蕾因为干燥变得干巴巴皱成一团；要么就已经粗略地研碎成了黑色的颗粒。  
黑压压的一片挡住了门前空地，站在门口正打算出门的小俱利看到弯腰又起身不停拾掇的爷爷，不高兴地哼了一声。  
“这是莳萝、这是丁香、这是什么来着？…啊…是肉豆蔻。我看看，这个呢，这个是什么？尝一口…呸”  
鹤丸嫌弃地把刚放进嘴的果实吐出口，  
“八角茴香啊…”  
博多藤四郎走过，恰巧从帐本里抬起头，看着他一边碎碎念一边蹲着拾捡地上的东西。  
鹤丸前辈真是厉害，不仅是一军的主力，还是一位香辛料商人。他想到。  
可惜他错了。  
鹤丸作为一个人类来到本丸不过数周时间；于他而言，珍贵的，新奇的，不过是生而为人所得到的那感觉罢了。  
视觉，味觉，听觉，触觉，嗅觉。  
最为有趣的，才是人类的嗅觉。  
当别人学会用眼睛观察，用嘴巴来描述一个人的时候，鹤丸学会了用他的鼻子来判别。  
不出战的时候，他松散地躺在本丸的地板上闭着眼休憩，听着自己平稳的呼吸与心跳声；突然间嗅着一缕清凉的风，像是鼻腔中流进了一注冰水——把他从假寐中唤醒。  
那是薄荷的气息。  
睁开眼，三日月宗近在他身旁。  
在本丸里，是个人都知道鹤丸国永喜欢三日月宗近。  
——除了三日月本人之外。  
太过于迟钝的老人不好开导，大家只好都想着法子帮鹤丸。  
加州清光说：“你带他去万屋买些他喜欢的东西！”  
次郎太刀：“让他干了这坛酒！”  
药研藤四郎说：“你多关心关心他，平时偶尔可以做些点心泡点茶送给他；这样自然关系就亲起来了。”  
小狐丸说：“给他买油豆腐…”  
想来想去果然还是药研最靠谱了；鹤丸当即跑去万屋拖回来一袋子做料理的香辛料。  
除此之外他也没闲着，每天拎着一壶茶  
借口喝茶增加和三日月的见面机会；  
今天本以为三日月不会来喝茶的鹤丸原本四仰八叉的姿势顿时就收敛了起来；他整整自己的衣服，抓抓被帽子压乱的头发，有些尴尬紧张——白皙的快要透明的脸颊上渗着一点红晕，澄黄的眼睛藏着羞臊的情绪；他通常都是有礼貌地出现在人前，今天难得松懈却被三日月见着了…  
偏偏是三日月！  
“呀三日月，下午好啊。”  
“下午好，今天真是惬意的一天啊，真适合在廊下睡觉，你说是吧。”  
三日月总是眯着眼睛，像个爷爷似的，他现在也是一样，一边喝茶一边“甚好、甚好”。  
却也没有更多话可说。  
三日月的薄荷香气离他是遥远的；然而这香气一旦进入他的鼻腔，就一直记着了。  
…萦绕身边，千日不绝。  
在战场忆起这气味时，鹤丸正单膝跪在干裂的土地上，右手握着刀才勉强支起身。  
白色羽织像主人一样，表面布满大大小小的伤口，撕成破布的绸缎顺着风凄惨地飘。  
一滴血从他的额前划落——这时候他又要怨这血液流过脸颊的触感这样明晰，让他更觉得举步维艰。  
身为刀剑，他早已明白何为“战”。  
战场上无非是你死我活的痛快仗，若是你败了，那么我便提着你的头颅宣告胜利；如果我败了，你踩着我的血染的土地高举成功的旗帜；  
…只有战场的小人才利用卑鄙的咒术。时间溯行军趁着他不注意，口中默念着咒语，远方吹来一阵紫色浓烟，不知道紫烟为何物的鹤丸没有逃，等到它接近方才察觉其中的危险：将他困在浓烟法阵中不能动弹；法阵外部敌人命式神看着，又不能轻易地逃脱。  
这烟雾像是毒，不断地唤起过往的记忆。  
既为人，就有心理脆弱的一面。  
——这唤起记忆深处的熟悉感觉，凉凉的，令人舒服的，但无法抓在手心的香气。  
他眼前浮现出三日月好看的脸——三日月平时的笑容，三日月在战场上无所畏惧的笑容,三日月在喝茶时露出的满足笑容。  
…还有他从未见过的，三日月带着强烈挑逗意味的笑，却在此刻真真切切地烙在脑子里。  
想象中的三日月的挑逗似乎带有攻击性，被他这样的注视着，身体就会燥热不止；他稍稍靠近些，全身的细胞就会进入警戒状态，防着他的触摸与爱抚。  
似乎只要轻轻地碰一下，鹤丸就会全身瘫软，浸在他的爱意陷阱中。  
太过性感了不是吗。  
他死命地抓着额前的头发，试图用痛觉让自己更清醒一点。  
鹤丸国永对于三日月宗近只是一厢情愿；  
三日月宗近是他想要却得不到的薄荷气味。  
^  
等到部队回城时已是深夜了。  
所幸鹤丸带着御守，即便重伤的厉害也没有碎刀只是一连在手入室待了好几天。  
短刀们时常会去看看他，甚至连Lv1的小俱利也跟在短刀们的身后，探头望了望。  
鹤丸的脑袋一直都不那么清楚，还处在咒术的影响里；他昏睡着，又感到自己是发烫的；一直在脑内挥不去的薄荷味变得辛辣无比，烧灼着他的皮肤。  
战场上所见的三日月幻想再次浮现在脑中…三日月的脸离他极近，稍微侧脸就能亲吻的程度。  
他的欲望开始骚动。  
——一次也好。想要全身上下每个角落，私密的也好，敏感的也好，都被抹上薄荷的气息。  
清凉的触感滑遍全身，留下一星半点辛辣的刺激。  
他的身体是刺痛的，下腹一阵酸楚，像是有谁在刻意按压着他腹部的烧伤，用力得就要把他的伤口再挤出血液；一股燥热包着他，他的额头流下汗水；咸湿的汗流进嘴里，他在忍着，咬着牙，似是要把苍白嘴唇都咬出血痕。  
隐忍对于躁动是没有作用的，他的咬牙声变成呻吟，眼睫毛颤抖着，因为他整个人都在因为忍耐的焦躁而发出不耐烦的讯号；  
濡湿的感觉是让人厌恶的，他想赶快地脱下身上的和服，说不定这样就能够得到解脱——  
他的手勉强地碰到腰带，颤抖的，磕磕碰碰地，笨拙地解开缠绕了一圈又一圈的布条；  
解了腰带的和服终于松散下来，闷热的内里鼓进一丝凉风；他稍稍喘了一口气，那么一刹那，仿佛是一阵甜蜜的电流流过，一股肿胀的疼痛正在占领全身，尤其下体传来的疼痛更为明显清晰；呼吸的声音加重了，同时呻吟也在不断地漏出口。他的本能欲望开始占领意识，下方的昂扬似乎要主导局势；意识到问题所在的他涨红了脸，整张面容染成浓重的潮红，热度急剧上升；即便是从头到尾淋一桶冰水也没法让他的燥热冷冻半分。  
他的心脏狂跳，不仅仅是因为此刻生理上的窘迫与羞耻，更因为他灵敏的嗅觉。  
连着大脑的不断发出性的兴奋信号，皮肤下的血管似乎都在随心脏跳动。  
大脑混乱不清，但他嗅到了薄荷的气味。  
“鹤丸？你还好吗？今天药研说他有别的治疗工作，因为你好的差不多了，所以他拜托我替你煎一服药调理一下。——我听说你有点感冒发热特意在药里加了点薄荷…”  
薄荷性凉，亦可作为治病的药草。  
…也有人称，薄荷是极佳的春药。  
^  
三日月眼中所见的鹤丸已是偏离常态了的。  
额头沾着汗水，湿漉漉的水珠把他的头发分成一绺一绺，杂乱地贴在烧得潮红的脸颊；紊乱的气息使得他胸口不断起伏，松散的和服领口敞露出大块大块平时藏着的雪白肌肤，激起大快朵颐的欲望。  
他的唇比平时要更加红艳；白的躯体上只留着这么一点的红色，湿润的，诱惑的，吻上去必定是香艳的，鹤丸本身的温和体香混着蜜糖味道的薄唇，只一股脑儿灌进口腔，甜的大脑都忘记思考。  
空气里的腥甜气味刺得三日月也连带着有些头痛。  
“你…你不要靠近，如此污秽的样子，我不想让你看见…哈啊…”  
三日月没有回答。  
鹤丸被敏感放大的五感捕捉到了一股冰凉的气息。这气息的主人离他愈来愈接近，颈窝触到一阵平稳的吐息。  
一阵轻柔的触感从背后蔓延，渐渐地抱住了他的整个身体。  
“等…！三日月，你在干什么！？”  
三日月的手谨慎的触摸着鹤丸的肌肤，生怕下手稍重一点就会划破那从未暴露在外的脆弱区域；  
“鹤总是小心翼翼的，鲜少地暴露出另一面，让我无处接近。看到这样的你，让我如何才能冷静…？”  
他的手缓缓地探进和服的内里，试着鹤丸的反应；手指划过胸口，在乳首多作了几秒停留,鹤丸猛地打了一个激灵。  
他终于从咒术的蛊惑中醒来，却仍将活着快感中；  
三日月，那个他爱慕多年的人，竟然也在偷偷地暗恋着他？！  
早先的酝酿早就让他达到顶峰，只欠一个发泄的刺激。  
“鹤…我可以继续吗？”  
“唔啊…呼……请快一点…”  
和服底下遮蔽的秘密被三日月全数揭开。  
三日月把手停在鹤丸的大腿根部，像是过了一丝犹豫，在那个作为炽热的地方…  
三日月的指尖挑起一段粘稠的欲望。  
“呜……”  
动弹不得的鹤丸用手臂遮住脸，燥热的感情早在心里炸开；  
每一次喘息，每一次呻吟，甚至于传进鹤丸耳里淫靡的粘稠水声都是煽情的导火索；  
越发敏锐的感觉在告诉他…你现在更像是个人类了。  
更加随性的，更加放肆的；  
…直到白色的欲望都尽数释放，鹤丸的小腹，鹤丸雪白的大腿内侧与三日月的  
纤长手指都结着上了情色的白色精液。  
一缕缕，连着丝从三日月的手背滑落。  
“对…对不起…我…”  
“不要紧。”  
三日月看着自己的手。  
“啊…啊…那个很、很脏的，我，我帮你擦掉—”  
太不妙了，太不敬了，那之后他一定会讨厌我的吧。  
鹤丸急急忙忙拎起还未弄脏的和服，正准备给三日月擦手；  
“唔…”  
三日月轻轻的，舔舐着手上沾满的精液。  
专心的，稀松平常的，仿佛手上的不是精液而是番茄酱。  
三日月的声音是好听的，他在动作时，细微而低沉的呻吟从他嘴巴里漏出。  
鹤丸在一旁目瞪口呆。  
等到三日月把手上最后一丝精液都舐得干净，鹤丸已经惊得说不出一句话了。  
那个他朝思暮想的人、竟然、若无其事地吃了他的…他的…  
“…好…好吃吗…?”  
“嗯…不好吃。”  
“那…那你为什么还要…”  
三日月笑了。  
三日月笑起来是好看的，弯弯的眼角与颤动的睫毛，他的眼睛湿润，甚至还带了一丝可爱的光辉：  
“因为是鹤的味道呀，我想好好地品尝。”

^  
鹤丸蹭了蹭三日月的脸。  
他决定大胆一点，眼前正是思慕了多年的对象，若是不把握今天的机会，更待何时？  
虽然脸上还带着害羞的红潮，他豁出去用手臂勾着三日月的脖子，交换着一个吻。  
有一种说法是人类的嘴唇软得如同棉花糖；爱吃甜食的鹤丸曾经试过把棉花糖放在嘴唇上以此来尝试亲吻的滋味。  
这都是骗人的。  
人类的嘴唇远比棉花糖要更柔软。  
三日月的睫毛快要与他自己的睫毛相交，他出神地看着三日月的眼睛——  
一弯新月沉在深海之下，像是镜花水月。  
三日月的眼里含着笑意，他回应了鹤丸的亲吻，轻轻地咬住鹤丸薄薄的下唇，似是要吮吸鹤丸口内的每一寸甘甜的气味；鹤丸的唇红得可爱，像是刚刚成熟的苹果，散发着一股果香的清新气味；他还想更多更多的索取。  
他的舌舔上鹤丸的贝齿，呼出的薄荷气息灌满鹤丸的口；他们都是第一次亲吻，吻技还是拙劣的；因此比起接吻更像是一种满含爱意的啃咬。  
或许是太过于投入，不知何时开始，鹤丸完完全全的被三日月压在了地板上；  
经过之前一番激烈的活动，鹤丸的和服早已大敞，滑落到手臂上；露出的肩与锁骨更显得秀色可餐。  
“要继续吗？”  
鹤丸捧着三日月的脸，他的颊上尽是兴奋而羞涩的潮红；  
“嗯。”  
^  
第四根手指小心地探入鹤丸的后穴，为了不让他感到疼痛，三日月在一步步谨慎地行动；  
千年来第一次获得的人类身体，这样的事情毕竟也是第一次。  
“…疼吗？”  
“嗯…还好。”  
鹤丸几乎在心里笑出了声；只是这个过程中，几乎过了几分钟三日月就要问他痛不痛；体贴而细心的三日月当然是不会弄疼他的；只是…  
既然已经决定这样做下去，那么被弄疼也是开心的。

三日月小心地抽出手指，解开衣物。  
这是他获得人类的躯体后第一次对着别人坦诚相见。  
“…”  
鹤丸沉默了。  
“怎…怎么了…”  
“那个…你的………好…好长…”  
鹤丸几乎是在说完之后就捂住了脸。  
啊。  
好像确实是这样。  
刚才三日月才碰触过鹤丸的这里，用手握着还稍显不足；虽然相差不多，不过似乎鹤丸的已经很不错了。  
终于意识到现实的三日月羞愧地想要钻到地板的缝隙里。  
“我…我会努力的！”鹤丸没头没脑地说了一句。  
“那么，我可以进去了吗？”  
三日月有些不安地问道。  
“…嗯。”  
鹤丸的一撮白发别在耳后，像是在笑，又有些别扭地蹩起眉头；  
这是他朝思暮想的情人，却因为羞于表达而一直错过；  
从今晚过后，他就是属于自己的爱人了。  
^  
“早上好。”  
鹤丸的白色头发乱乱的；就算是翻云覆雨后只剩下短短的时间睡眠，他还是睡相糟糕，让三日月吃了不少苦头。  
“你要起床了吗？”三日月问道。  
“嗯，今早有内番工作。”  
鹤丸勉强地直起身，披上一件新的和服。  
沿着他的大腿根部，还有些残余的未干精液流下。  
“那个…对不起，就这样射在里面了，我去那东西帮你清理…”  
三日月似乎也察觉了，手足无措地说着。  
鹤丸没回答他。  
他用手指沾起一丝白浊，然后放进嘴巴里。  
这回震惊的人换成了三日月。  
“那个不好吃的…鹤，别吃…”  
鹤丸似乎没什么反应，三日月有些担心地看了看他，  
“好吃吗…?”  
问完他就后悔了。  
鹤丸笑了。他笑起来眉眼都舒展开，澄澄的眼睛里，泪光被初春的阳光照得发亮。  
“嗯…是薄荷的味道。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> **才不是薄荷味的，这是鹤丸的锅（x


End file.
